


残

by xingmang



Category: Fate/stay night
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingmang/pseuds/xingmang
Summary: (标红)包括但不仅限于 断肢 ooc 狗血 BE 预警(标红)(标红)包括但不仅限于 断肢 ooc 狗血 BE 预警(标红)(标红)包括但不仅限于 断肢 ooc 狗血 BE 预警(标红)如有不适请马上退出





	残

门窗全部上锁，地面铺着厚厚的地毯，墙上贴着一米高的软垫，所有尖硬的角都被包裹，垫子随意散落着，桌子只有半米高。

库丘林用钥匙打开锁，将胳膊上挂着的食品袋子放在矮桌上。

“Emiya，今晚想吃什么？”他向蜷缩在房间角落的人问到。

一如既往的没有得到任何回答。

失去了四肢的男人撑起身体，像是不会言语的孩童般“啊啊”叫着，用残存的肢体挪动到他脚下。

库丘林抱起男人，在他脸上亲了一下。  
这个吻就像是什么信号一样，Emiya嗯嗯的哼着，开始在库丘林怀中扭动，下身不住摩擦着，又用头去蹭库丘林的脖颈。

“我只是出门买个菜，”库丘林叹了口气。

“好吧，不过只能一次。”

他将Emiya放在厚厚的地毯上，又垫了吸水软垫，之后解开腰带，将自己被蹭到半硬的分身从内裤里解放。那个分量十足的家伙在Emiya的臀缝里没蹭几下，就肉眼可见的涨大成骇人的模样。

“我进去了。”他抓着Emiya的腰调整了一下角度，轻松的进入了那个柔软的地方。

Emiya下午刚做过没多久，里面松软而湿润，不用扩张就能一插到底，肠道小口吸着库丘林的分身，含不住的水没动几下就在垫子上留下一小块湿痕。

他没有丝毫压抑的呻吟着，张开上肢看着库丘林的眼睛，于是库丘林把搂在怀里，一边深吻一边顶撞。

“啊...啊啊”不知过了多久，Emiya突然开始挣扎，他把含着的东西拔出来，从库丘林的怀中挣脱，又向前蹭了一点，努力抬高下身。

过了几秒，似乎有水声从那里传出，淡淡的腥味和房间里其他味道掺在一起混合出奇怪的味道。

这副场景在Emiya失去四肢以后并不少见，库丘林无奈的把Emiya拖回来，把自己挺立的东西又塞了回去。

“和你说过好多次了，这个垫子吸水性不强不要小便，”他在Emiya的敏感点上发狠的撞着，用手拍打着他的屁股，发出清脆的响声，“你怎么老是这样。”

“啊啊.....啊...呃....”Emiya趴在那，脸旁就是尿液在垫子上留下的的湿印，但他好像一点也不在乎，嗯嗯啊啊的大声呻吟着，任由流出的眼泪汗水和其他什么东西把脸涂抹的一塌糊涂。

“你是不是觉得自己不干家务，”库丘林还在训斥着，“就可以....”

他顿住了，之后没再说话，加快速度随意抽插了几下，将精液全部射在Emiya的臀瓣上，抽出几张纸和湿巾草草擦干净了那具残缺的褐色身体。

男人躺在那任由他折腾，只有在他想收拾一次性软垫时用情欲未褪的声音叫了几声，扭动了一下身子，努力用下肢摆出张开双腿的姿势。

“说好的只有一次，”库丘林把赖在软垫上的男人拎到一边，“晚饭要做不完了。”

说完，他将软垫卷起扔进垃圾箱，转身走进厨房。

晚饭是味道一般的牛肉盖饭和味增汤，库丘林拿着勺子给Emiya喂饭。

Emiya因为运动量少了，饭量也小了不少，但是他即使吃不下了也不会拒绝库丘林塞的食物。库丘林一开始还不知道，直到有一次Emiya撑到吐出来，他才意识到这一点。

他喂了一小碗，觉得差不多了，放下勺子揉揉Emiya的肚子，之后拿起自己的碗和筷子开始吃饭。

Emiya吃饱了，挪蹭着去玩一个装着铃铛的玩具小球，过了一会又蹭到库丘林身边，从旁边探头蹭着库丘林的肚子。

“啊。”他见库丘林没有反应，咬着裤子拉链拉开，伸出舌头舔了两下——紧接着脑袋就被拨到一边去了。

库丘林防着Emiya，几口扒完了饭，把碗筷拿到洗碗池清洗。

水哗哗流淌，碗碟碰撞，白色的泡沫破碎溶解。

有什么东西撞了撞库丘林的小腿。

Emiya不知道怎么打开的栅栏，走到了厨房里。

库丘林擦擦手把他抱了出去，心想着栅栏的锁该升级了。

无论如何都不能让这家伙碰到刀。

他又把Emiya扔回了那个到处都软绵绵的房间里。

干完家务，库丘林坐回房间，打开电视抱着Emiya看球赛。

矮桌上放着两听啤酒，库丘林喝着喝着，随便喂了Emiya几口，哪知道他酒量这么差，没喝多少脸就变得通红，啊啊啊的不知道在乱喊什么。

喝醉的Emiya撒起娇来比平时更难招架。

库丘林一个没拦住，他就咬开了拉链，两下把库丘林的东西舔硬了。

行吧。库丘林一口气喝完罐子里的酒，有些自暴自弃的想。那就干吧。

他把Emiya摁在矮桌上，一口气干到那家伙睡着。

Emiya出任务发生了意外。

知道这件事之后，他急匆匆的结束自己的任务赶去日本。

“库丘林，”他仍记得远坂凛悲伤的表情，“archer他...”

他推开门，看见Emiya躺在病床上，身上插满管子。

“内部有叛徒，archer拿到了错误情报。医生说这已经是...”

“小姐，”他打断了远坂凛的话，“你不是在骗我吧....”

躺在那的Emiya，没有腿,也没有胳膊。只剩下了短短的残肢插着管子，纱布上还有渗出的血迹。

他的Emiya，永远失去了四肢。

库丘林日夜在床边守着，脑子里什么都没有，也什么都有。

他该怎么和Emiya说清楚究竟发生了什么？

这是个无解的问题。

几天后，Emiya醒了。

他最终还是什么都没解释，Emiya也什么都没问，仿佛一切都没发生。

他在家里和医院来回跑，学习着平时Emiya做的那些事，忙到无暇思考未来。

又过了几周，Emiya出院了。库丘林开始一个人照顾他。

Emiya发呆的时间渐渐增多，但表面上似乎与平日并无区别。

直到有一天，他回家晚了些，走进卧室，发现Emiya身下多了一滩水渍。

从那时起什么就开始崩坏了。

Emiya，这个男人在意识到现况并两次自杀失败之后，用几乎可以说是自我堕落的速度变成了另一副模样。完全杀死了理性与克制，快速遗忘了思考和表达，成为性欲处理机器一样的东西——也许他就是这么想的。

你照顾我，我满足你。

库丘林几乎要被他动作中透露出的想法气笑了，蓝发的男人抱起Emiya，将他端端正正的放在软垫上，抱胸盘膝坐在对面:“你这家伙究竟是怎么想的，把我当成只会发情的狗吗？!”

胸口满溢着的绝不只是愤怒，他头一次对这个状态的Emiya大声说着。

“我把你带回家，可不是想看你变成这样啊!”

但这喊声也未能传达过去。

他只是迷茫的看着库丘林有些扭曲的脸，试探性的俯下身子，用鼻尖蹭着男人的小腹，张嘴咬住了裤子拉链向下拉动。

这样还能称得上是活着吗？莫名的冲动支配了库丘林，让他将失去四肢的男人拎起，摔在地毯上。

这样还能称得上是活着吗？他跪在Emiya身上，双手紧紧掐住身下人的脖子，慢慢收紧。  
也许当初就该让他死了。

Emiya的脸由于缺氧的涨红，半张着嘴，却没有丝毫的挣扎，反而闭上了眼。

在最后一刻，库丘林卸了力气。他像是无法理解自己的所做所为一般看着双手，又垂下手看着正在剧烈咳嗽的Emiya。

“用你那张说不出什么好话的嘴，把想要表达的东西亲口告诉我好吗?”

没有再多说什么，他站起身离开了房间。

库丘林没有走多远，只是在走廊里一根又一个根抽着烟。等到情绪平复下来，他把最后一根烟掐灭，转身打开了门。

但Emiya并不在房间里，换过锁的栅栏又被不知名的方法打开了。

他几步冲进厨房。

厚实的海绵软垫堆叠成台阶，Emiya倒在那里，固定住的刀具插入胸膛。

血滴落到白色的软垫上。


End file.
